


Distraction

by ForsakenAssassin



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenAssassin/pseuds/ForsakenAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For our beloved principal, its always work, work and work... but all that's forgotten when a devious spider comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!
> 
> plot bunny alert. 
> 
> This a Mai HiME but with Otome elements; so in this setting everyone is as they were in Otome (names, age, ranks and relationships; thus everyone is older? but IGNORE their Otome powers, meaning they don't "Materialize") instead, they still have the powers from their HiME elements (YES, there 'child' can be summoned)
> 
> Disclaimers: no intentions of copyright, Sunrise owns the rights to all Mai Otome/HiME.
> 
> ANYWAY, this is lemon smut and you know it. those who dislike this type of plot, leave! To the ones that do like this type of plots, Hope you like it…
> 
> ENJOY!

Natsuki Kruger, was the beloved Principal of Garderobe Academy, and with that title is responsibilities and A LOT of it. It was a peaceful and calm day, no particular chaos to fuss over. Which is why Miss Maria thought that today, was the perfect time for her to do the paperwork, thus the large pile of reports, various documents and what not on her office desk, literally drowning in the sheer amount of it, and thus hijacking her plans on having a "Lazy Day" that meant sitting on the couch all day and catching up on where she last save location. As of the moment, those games were, Last of Us, Dark Souls and Dead Rising 2. But Nooo, this time she can only stand up and take break and have lunch.

All that focus, was interrupted by three loud knocks on the door.

"Enter..."

No answer. But then door creaked open only to slam close seconds later, followed by a bored sigh and then a thump on the couch. And there was only one person in the world who does that.

Without looking it was obvious who it was, "Hey Spider..."

"So…Mutt, what's your deal? You look tense…" Nao said as she was observing Natsuki doing her work on her desk, surrounded by stacks of forms and other documents that Ms. Maria brought in earlier that day. "I wonder if it's got something to do with someone being away…and being off for a mission somewhere…"

At the word Mutt Natsuki stopped what she was doing and looked at Nao, who was lounging at the couch that was in her office, with her legs on the table. "Shut up Spider! Shizuru can be away as long as she wants to…"

"Oh~ Is that so~" Nao said as she stood up with sly grin and walked towards Natsuki's desk.

"I'm just tense cause the old lad-" she stopped mid-sentence before looking at every corner of her office for a sign of Miss Maria popping up and hearing her, but finding nothing, "...-Ms. Maria…keeps giving me these ridiculous papers to fill out and mind you, it's giving me a major headache…"

"Awww… poor little puppy…" At this point, Nao was behind Natsuki's leather chair, "I think a little massage might help…" Nao said reaching for Natsuki shoulders "Too bad Shizuru is not here… still, you up for it?" Nao finished as she sat on principal's desk, facing Natsuki, licking her right palm then fingers in doing so before she, without a word, materialized her clawed hand, and with a feather light touch, traced her claw fingernails into Natsuki's neck, raising up her index finger tracing it up to the principals jaw…

Natsuki was still shock, one wrong move and those claws could puncture her no problem. Thou honestly, it was a sexy gesture that it was enough to make 'Duran' begin to stir in its cloth confines.

"Nao…" Natsuki managed to say in a whisper… "…what are yo-"

"Nothing…just a little something I had in mind...for a while…"

"You don't thi-"

"A distraction, if you will… and I think I'll be for the best since you might get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours…if you don't relax yourself anytime soon…"

"And what distraction would that be, Oh venomous Spider…."

Even if Natsuki would never say this verbally, she was getting turned on by this… Oh Shizuru…she must be taking her sweet ass time…still, she should've been back hours ago…but oh my god my libido isn't gonna settle anytime soon…

"Mutt, I have the perfect plan to…pass the time…"

"Nao, what are you suggesting?" The principal said as she raised a curious, perfect eyebrow.

"It'll be a win-win situation that's for sure…" Nao said with a sly smirk…

"I must be losing it to even take this to consideration…" Natsuki whispered, "…but screw it…" the dark haired principal's emeralds looked straight into their lime colored opposites as it slowly closed, only to be stunned by a hesitantly and innocent pair of soft lips, leaning in on her own, that mere moments ago was just a breath away.

Shocked into silence yet again that Natsuki's only thought was... 'Oh…'

Nao leaned back…with slightly red cheeks…

Such a sight to see something so rare, a sexy blush on her rival's face, made her stand up and leaned against the table, getting right in between the other's slim legs before grabbing her taut bottom and pulling her closer. And in that teasing contact of their cores made them heave a moan.

At the action and close contact, Nao was breathless… "Right here… on your desk…. "

As Natsuki leaned in, she whispered, "…are you sure…." More of a phrase then a question, the principal leaned in and as she was mere millimeters away from the other's mouth.

Wordlessly, Nao leaned up and kissed Nastuki on the lips, answering her question with heated kiss…

At the silent approval, Natsuki picked up the other off of the table, Nao held on to the other's shoulder tighter as the bluenette as the other leaned into her ear, "...swipe the table then…kitty."

The red haired Otome grin mischievously and leaned back and cleared Natsuki's desk with in one sweep, throwing everything that was on it onto the floor, and the stacks of documents was flying, falling slowly to the floor, just as Natsuki replaced the other on to the table, the redhead pulled the collar of Natsuki's overcoat gabardine, pulling the principal closer before she licked the other's bottom lips sensuously.

"Such a feisty kitty I have…" Natsuki leaned, playfully tugging the other's lips with her teeth. The distance between them was just a breath away, and the temperature just skyrocketed thru the roof

"I hope…it's just as rumors say I am…"

"Coming from me…you can bet on it, Juliet…"

Nao just chuckled wickedly as she snaked her hands on to the other's scalp, tugging lightly at the midnight tresses before grabbing her head and pulling the Garderobe principal for another hesitant kiss, but once the other reciprocated it mere seconds later, turned into a deep, heated kiss, they subconsciously put in all their sexual frustrations into the fray.

"Does that make you… my Romeo then…you mutt…?"

They kissed again just as passionate. As tongues battled for dominance, Natsuki's hand that was on Nao's bottoms, slowly glide into the redhead's back, in a quest to find that zipper in order to open the dress uniform.

Nao, sensing the wandering hands on her back used her hands to slip into the other's overcoat and wordlessly pulled down the zipper on the other's corset making it drop to the floor, revealing the perky breast and an aroused buds…

The bluenette getting slightly bothered at the lost cause of not knowing the button is, stopped all movement as she leaned away, breathless half naked, staring her annoyed emeralds at the other's dress.

"Maybe it is Spider… but if you don't take that dress off now, you'll be finding it ripped on the floor…"

Nao just looked at her with a Cheshire grin, "Woah, calm down Romeo…Getting easily irritated I see…" She said before, opening the zippers and locks of her dress and letting it fall to her hips, and with Natsuki's assistance, said dress also went to the floor, leaving her in her cotton lace underwear …

But before Natsuki could react, Nao's mouth drew her in again in a heated kiss only to glide down and find its way to the other's aroused buds, the principal on the other hand, was already frustrated enough and was about to pull the other off, but was stopped when the other's mouth sucked on her nipples and lightly pinch the other, this in effect cause the other to moan and her lower body was now straining against its confines, wanting to make its presence more known.

Nao let go of the pert bud with a pop and moving to the other to give it equal attention. At that point, Natsuki's breath was already ragged and was shaking in anticipation at the coming main dish of the afternoon. Just as Nao let go of the other nipple, she was pulled into another kiss, a heated battle for dominance…won almost instantly as the redhead was momentarily shocked, the principal's hand slowly slid its way down the other's core after getting the feeling that it was aroused just as much as she is…and true enough her redhead rival was dripping wet…

The moment the two lips parted for a much needed for air, Natsuki, removed the lacy article, the moment it was clear and out of the way, the principal fell to her knees and licked the other's lower lips, making the other lose her balance and barely having enough time to place her hands to the desk to prep herself in, if not she would fell straight to the desk and end up with a painful bruise on her head. But soon it was becoming useless as the feeling of literally being 'eaten out' was overwhelming so she slowly lay herself down on the desk, occasionally arcing her back slowly the moment that talented tongue hit a certain spot…

Natsuki, with the sounds of Nao's moaning, playing like music to her ears, looked up at the redhead and dipped two of her fingers inside…and without warning. Almost immediately, Nao's back arched flexibly as she breathlessly moaned loudly and she was sure that the people outside the office could possibly hear.

"Oh my-y g-god, mutt… Is this what you two do on your spare time?"

Natsuki just grinned dipping in a third finger, pumping them slowly as she leaned in and kissed the redhead in the neck, eliciting a louder moan from the other, creating love bites as she went. And as she was leaned away, she looked into Nao's lime green orbs and answered, "…You could say that…"

"Uh-uh…don't ruin this by telling me your secrets….Oh~ just let me feel it…"

"Okay…I'll take your word for it…" the bluenette started pumping at the other's core furiously, making it as pleasurable as she can for the redhead beneath her.

"…Oh yeah sp-peaking…of which, Ah~… could you..."

"What …is it...spider?"

"T-Take me…now…"

"Of course…I thought you'd never ask…" Natsuki then pulled out her fingers, making the redhead whimper at the loss, just as she was hearing the sound of Natsuki's dress pants being removed somewhat, did she realize that she was too far gone even back down from the situation, might as well make the most out of it and go out with a bang…

Natsuki leaned her weight on one of her arms as she propped it to the desk and with one her weaker hand, pumped her throbbing shaft a few times, already leaking with pre cum fluids, teasing the whimpering Nao's entrance.

Nao was brought out of her train of thought when she felt something poke and tease at her core's entrance, she looked up at the principal with a panic, just as she was about to say something there was nothing that came out, just breathless pants of air.

Natsuki pulled the redhead to the edge of the desk, and with her arm acting as a cushion, she guided her stiff member to the other's core letting the head inside, and her being sure that she was wet enough, which she was, dipped further but was stopped and blocked by particular muscle. So she looked straight into the other's lime orbs, to seek for confirmation, but when she saw the hesitation in the other's eyes, she had to ask…

"Do you still want to…continue?"

"Y-Yes…but please… be gentle… please… I'm still…"

"Of course…"

Natsuki leaned in to kiss the spider in a heated kiss, and the moment Nao opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, the principal sheathed all of her hard eight inches into the tight cavern, swallowing the scream that Nao couldn't hide as it vibrated in their locked lips and mouth… "Mutt...it...hurts..." A mere breathless pant. Natsuki was silent and all could she do was pepper kisses and love bites on her rival's neck, and with all that stimuli going on, the spider Otome subconsciously materialized her clawed hands as she gripped the desk, with a screech, making deep visible scratches on the wooden finish. Natsuki was struggling to stay still, the urge to move was beginning to be overwhelm all other feeling. 'Just a little more...wait a bit..more...' she thought.

And just as Natsuki could feel that the scream was over she pulled away from the kiss and locked her emerald eyes with lime green orbs. "Nao…I swear…It'll get b-better…just…please…relax…"

Nao nodded, taking deep breaths and visibly seem to relax, "I'm… I'm f-fine… get a move on, mutt…."

Natsuki just smiled genuinely, and started to thrust, pulling out halfway and thrust harder slowly… Nao, felt the pain from initial entry fade away, and the pleasure clouding every other feeling at the moment…was in a haze of pure bliss…moaning, slightly incoherent colorful curses… as she let her legs hang on to the principal's slim waist.

The principal was somewhat familiar with the look picked up the pace, faster and harder, doing whatever she can to make the experience last longer for them both...

Natsuki then took one of pert buds in her mouth and with her free but weaker hand tug at the other bud. The effect was now overwhelming as Nao could already feel her orgasm building…fast.

Natsuki's pace was beginning to falter as well, and so she slowed down the pace, as she let her hands find it's way to the other's clit…rubbing and lightly pinching the bundle of nerves there…

With breathes already ragged, and the tempo falling out of rhythm...

"Na-Natsuki… I'm…I'm gonna... "

"Y-Yea…so am I…"

"Sweeet…but don't come…inside…can you..d-do that…?"

"Y-Yea… I can hold…it…for a b-bit…"

MEANWHILE…

Shizuru just arrived at the Garderobe building, just dropping by her room…on her way to the Gakuencho's office, which is just a few doors away from her own quarters.

[A/N: In this plot, I made Natsuki's quarters and office side by side, accessible by a hidden door (without a visible door knob) in-between two five-tier bookshelves.]

Every bit of her being excited to see her lover, after two and a half months apart because of an Otome related mission, and even if her stubborn Natsuki would ever say it out loud, but it was so obvious and anyone could tell, they were dating.

Just as she was about to enter the door, she heard the sound of panted grunts, skin slapping skin, and a colorful string of whispered curses, and she was sure that one of two persons…either Haruka, which was out of the question she is dating Yukino and is in Aries…Or…Zhang…

As tempting as it was to bust right in…something about eavesdropping made her excited…

With her hearing and imagination heightened. eavessdrop she did.  
************************************  
-INSIDE THE OFFICE-

"N-NATS-UKI!"

Nao shrieked as she spasms heavily, she felt herself release…her vision blurring out before everything in sight fades to white…. Natsuki inhaling a huge amount of breath as she tried her best to not spill her load into her rival, but the death grip of her rival's vaginal walls was almost enough for her to release…just as she was just about to come, she pulled out… barely able to aim to the one beneath her, she shot her load onto the panting spider, who's vision was slowly becoming clear… before her legs gave out, forcing her to slump into her leather chair, panting for air.

"N-NAO…!"

At the mention she looked down, only to be shot at with a spray of hot ropes of semen.

As their heart rates were back to normal…they could only grin fondly as they looked at each other, and their brains catching up to speed… Natsuki let out an amused chuckle at the situation… Nao followed suit…

The laughter died down, made Nao, in her sticky, sweaty mess…sit up, groaning at the sore pelvic area… and rest her weight on her arms as her legs felt like jelly…

"What a spur of the moment that was… right, mutt?"

"You are an evil spider…you know that?"

"I do… but even then I can say, I didn't regret it…did you…?"

"I might hate to say it… but No…I didn't…it consensual and you know it…you sexy spider…."

The principal and the spider was still musing at what they just did, that they failed to notice a certain brunette sneak in the door, and hearing the conversation…

Nao had a Cheshire grin on her face, when she mused at the ropes of come splattered on her chest and face…before letting it stick to her hand before licking (tasting) it in a feline manner…

"Now that…I find SO sexy…"

"Ey, mutt… I don't know why…but I didn't think your goo would taste this…good…to me it's like honey…"

"You're just saying that…"

"No..really…here… " Nao slid her hand on her chest, making the come stick to her hand, before holding it out to Natsuki, as like she was asking for something…

"Really….?" The principal was doubtful… "You're not…" Nao just nodded… So the principal tugged at hand as she slowly licked the come slowly yet sensuously off the others hand…one finger at a time, to the spider's surprise.

"Woah… it's now wonder you could clean a plate… talk about skills…"

"For once, I won't argue with you…it does taste sweet…like…whipped cream…"

"Why is that?"

"I don't…know…"

"You know, what would really be sexy thou…" the Spider said with a sly smile…

"You wanna go again…" the blue haired principal said with a chuckle…  
*************************************  
(Shizuru POV) ; It was becoming unbelievable as to what she is seeing now…she just had to intervene as the two persons seem to not find out she was there, or were they ignoring her…

"You know what spider, it would really be awesome if…"

"huh?…if what is...awesome..?"

"Say if I could…convince her, would you…say…be interested in joining a…threesome…?"

"By her you mean you the Kiyohime…am I right…" Nao says but whispering Kiyohime.

"Yea…would you…?"

"Cool, I'm game…"

-intentional cough-

Only now, that they REALLY notice the Third column standing by the door…

"Ara, Ara…And here I was planning to surprise you by coming home earlier, and I walk in to you two looking you just had fun…and what's this I hear about my Natsuki planning a threesome…with someone else…" Shizuru said in one huff before making it look like she was crying…

Yes she was shocked and hurt to find the two friends-slash-rival in the same room with the smell of sex permeating the air, but she was very close to crying…real tears. But for now she was faking it…

But to say that Shizuru wasn't turned on by a possibility of a threesome and Natsuki and Nao licking their (Nao's to be exact) fingers clean, and …in a room that already smells OF sex… Well…why not…right?

Natsuki and Nao yelled surprised at the same time…Natsuki, being caught redhanded. Nao, as if she just saw a ghost… but both unminding of there naked state.

**  
Shizuru!**

**Viola!**

*********************  
 _To be continued._

_this is the part where i say... "Dafuq did i just write??!?!!" Then grin perversely. I'm weird.  
leave a kudos if you liked it OR if you want a NatNaoShiz threesome. pfft. perv. i know. and if you like....comment tell me what you think. _


End file.
